


The Red Twin

by a_moonlight_butterfly



Series: Nuances [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Uzumaki Naruto Has a Twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_moonlight_butterfly/pseuds/a_moonlight_butterfly
Summary: You wake up in a different world and your Naruto's twin sister. Will you be able to change the story?
Series: Nuances [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132727
Kudos: 5





	1. AUTOR'S NOTES

Hi! Thanks for reading! This is my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if it's not really good. Also my first language isn't English so I will try my best, but be comprehensive if there's some errors.

This story is also on Wattpad. (The Red Twin by a_moonlight_bfly).


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts are written in italics_

You were the daughter of a junkie and you had no father. Always running away from your home, until one day you got hit by a car and well, you died.

You squint your eyes open and the first thing you see an unfamiliar yet familiar ceiling. You let your eyes wander across the small room-your heart skips a beat when you catch a glimpse of someone sleeping on the other side of the room. You stare at the small figure with wide eyes.

“I-Is this…” You jump out of the bed and look at the bewitching landscape through the closest window and a small gasp leaves your lips.

_ “Holy fuck...Am I in the Hidden in the Leaf?!”  _

Your eyes land on a small miroir at the opposite side of the room and you freeze in place at the sight of the reflection looking back at you..

You brush your finger through your scarlet hair, a pair of azure eyes glare back at you, confusion written all over your feature. You pinch your arm trying to figure if you were dreaming, but no, you’re truly a kid.

“Nora? Why are you already up at this hour? You don’t go to the Academy anymore and your new teacher asked you to meet him at the training ground 7 at six in morning, you know?” Naruto says in a cute morning voice. 

_ “Wait...NARUTO?! What the actual fuck is happening here!”  _ You try to answer Naruto, but the words get caught in your throat.

“Nee-chan why are you looking at me like that?”

_ “Nee-chan..”  _ You squeeze your eyes shut when your head starts to pound-white flashes appear behind your eyelids. Memories of you and Naruto comes crashing down on you in waves. As fast as it came, the pain is gone. You clear your throat. 

“Yeah, I know I wanted to make your breakfast before I went training.” You blurt out as an excuse, hoping he won’t ask any question.

“Oh, thanks! You’re the coolest sister in the whole world, believe it!” He says with a big grin across his face.

_ “How did I end up here...” _ You stare confusedly at your scarlet hair, but a small grin appears on your face. You love the series as well as the mangas-Naruto being one of your favourite characters.

“Hey, Ruto?”

“Yeah?” 

“I know this might sound weird, but how old are we?” Naruto eyebrows frown slightly.

“We just turned ten like two weeks ago. Why?”

“Don’t worry about it.” His eyebrows crease even more but he doesn't push it. 

_ “So in a little more than one year and a half, Naruto will be a genin and the story will begin for real. Mmh I wonder who my teacher will be…” _ You push the thought out of your mind, anyways you will meet them in about 2 hours, there’s no need to stress about it yet.

_ “I hope more of my memories will come back, because I will need to base myself only on muscle memory for ninjutsu and taijutsu until then…” _

You cook some egg and bacon for breakfast. You eat quickly and hop in the shower directly after. There's only one hour left. You change your pyjamas for a black crop top with a long-sleeved mesh shirt underneath and a mid-thigh black skirt, slit on the right side, with some knee-length leggings. You put white tape on your thigh like the jonins in the show and two pouches filled with kunais, senbons and shirrukens attached on each of your hips. You put on your leaf's headband around your waist, the fabric is red like your hair instead of navy blue which puts a little color in your all-black outfit. You finish your look by putting on a pair of black boots and your hair up in two french braids. You leave even if you're early, either way, finding your direction is going to be quite a challenge.

Even if you left thirty minutes before necessary, you're still late. Well, it isn't really your fault, you struggled to find your way and no one wanted to give you direction. Not that you were surprised.

Strangely, the training ground is empty when you arrive. __

_ “I guess I’m just lucky, if my teacher would've been there already, I could've been in trouble…” _

Two hours and a half passed since you arrived and no one showed up. 

_ “Maybe Naruto mixed up the dates and I didn’t have any training today? Or maybe I'm at the wrong training ground? It could be honestly, it’s really weird that-” _ A sudden mouvement close to you pulls you out of your thoughts.

“Sorry for the delay, I’m afraid I got lost on the path of life.”

You turn your head so quickly when you hear the voice that you almost snap your neck and your jaw drops on the floor in realization.

_ “IS KAKASHI HATAKE MY TEACHER? What have I done so the universe blessed me with such things..” _ A big grin spreads on your face.

“I'm Uzumaki Nora, nice to meet you. Sorry for my ignorance but, who are you?” You ask innocently as if you don't know who is in front of you already.

“Hatake Kakashi, but Kakashi-sensei will do the trick. Did you already stretch?” He says, as emotionless as you imagined him all these years.

“Yes, I have been here for the past two hours, it gets boring.” You say with a hint of reproach in your voice, but he couldn’t care less if his late arrival makes you upset or not.

“Good. I want you to run three laps around the village, starting now.” You stare at him as if he's mad, but he doesn't even look back at you as he pulls out his ‘Icha Icha’ and leans against the nearest tree. You sigh and start to run.

The second lap of your warm up isn't even done, but your legs already feel like they're made out of jelly and your stomach is grunting as if you're going to throw up. Even so you keep going, well it's not like you really have a choice anyways.

You finish your laps and head back. When you arrive at the training ground, Kakashi is still reading.

“Took you long enough. We will need to work on your speed if you ever wish to be my student.”. He throws you a water bottle and two protein bars.

“Catch your breath and we will spare. I want to test your skills.” He stands up as he closes his book and stretches. His arm muscles flex under his shirt gracefully-you drool a little at the sight.

_ “God he’s hot, I would jump him with no hesitation, well if I wasn’t goddamn ten years-old.” _

You roll your eyes, going through puberty for a second time doesn't really sound appealing to you. You walk until you're in front of him about six feet away. Flexing your knees, your body unconsciously gets in a fighting stance.

“Start.” 

He says simply before he's off without a second warning. You notice he already took out a kunai. Quickly, you reach in your left pouch for a few shirrukens-one in between each fingers-and block his attack with them. 

_ “I’m so lucky that my body didn’t forget how to fight. Though, he is attacking me like he wants to kill me. I should also get serious, I died once and that's enough for me.” _

He's aiming a punch at your stomach, but before he could hit you, you jump backward. 

_ “I need to keep a certain distance between the both of us until I’m able to find a strategy, that's saying I can find one.” _

You attach chakra threads on each of the shirrukens you used to block his previous attack and also attach some on four other shirruken in your left hand. You throw all of them at the same time.

Kakashi easily deviates their trajectory with his kunai, but you pull sharply on the threads and all the shirrukens implante themself in his back. You were anticipating at least a splash of blood, but he disappears, leaving only a log behind.

“Damn it!” You curse. “Where is that sneaky bastard...” You look around you, but you can’t seem to find him. 

“I thought we were sparring, not playing hide and seek?” You say out loud with a bit of arrogance. 

_ “Maybe provocation will make him come out of his hiding spot.” _

Suddenly there's a sound of...Chirping. You know instantly that it’s his Chidori.

_ "Great. Fucking great." _

__ Unconsciously, your hands join together and make seals. Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog and slam your hand on the ground, smirking.

“Earth Style: Mud Wall!” You almost burst out laughing when you see his eyebrow frowned in total confusion.

_ “Wondering how the hell I have a jutsu that only a few people, including you and the Third Hokage, in Konoha can do, sensei?” _ You bite your tongue so you won't say it out loud.

You pour almost a third of your chakra in the ground, in an attempt to solidify the wall. When his Chidori come in contact with your defence, you can feel the ground tremble with the force of the impact. You jump back as he pierce directly through your jutsu.

_ “Okay, maybe provocation wasn't a really smart thing to do. I will admit, it wasn’t one of my brightest ideas, but it was down right hilarious though.” _

He deactivates his jutsu and quickly starts running in your direction, making hand signs. Your mind tells you that it’s a fire jutsu. 

_ “Not good, really not good…” _ You make the Dragon, Tiger and Hare signs as fast as you can manage.

“Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!”

“Water Style: Raging Waves!”

You both shout at the same time as your water collides with his fire. Even if you put almost all of the chakra you have left in your jutsu, his fire isn’t dying. You grunt, getting annoyed. You try to jump back, but it only results in you dropping on your knees. 

_ “Damn it, I’m almost out of chakra. I probably won't have enough for a proper jutsu but I really need to move quickly or I’m soon going to be burned to the crisp.” _

You enhance the resistance of a string by putting the last bit of your chakra in it. You swiftly attach one end to your right wrist and the other end to a kunai. You throw it as hard as you can, lodging it in a tree not so far from you and you pull on the string. You are propelled towards the tree, but you're unable to stop yourself mid-air so you collide with the wood-a grunt leaves your lips at the impact.

_ “Maybe I pulled too hard, huh?” _ You wince painfully as you try to sit up. 

_ “Shit, I think I might have cracked a ribs or two…” _ You hear footsteps coming closer to you as you lift your head.

“Doing okay down there?” Kakashi asks with arrogance lacing his voice as he looks at you. A cocky smirk visible behind his mask.

You snort. “I’m fine but if you ask that to my ribs, you might receive a different answer. Not like you care anyways, huh?” He sighs.

“Go to the hospital to get checked up and drop the attitude, will you? I’m trying to be kind here.”

“You’re the one to talk. You almost sliced and burned my ass like five minutes ago.”

“Well I didn’t, did I? You got hurt by literally throwing yourself in a tree if you need a reminder.” You can hear him getting annoyed, but it only makes him funnier to upset.

“If I didn’t have to make a wall to protect myself from getting cut in half, then maybe I could have used another jutsu to escape, huh? Oh and by the way, how can you spit fire through your mask? I'm impressed.” You wink playfully.

“Talking about the mud wall. Where did you learn this jutsu?” He raises his eyebrown quizzically, completely brushing off your question.

“A magician never reveals her secret.” It’s now your turn to smirk, happy that you catch his attention.

“If you say so. I guess that if you have nothing else to say, I will take my leave. Meet me tomorrow morning at six on training ground 9.” He disappears in a cloud of smoke before you are able to respond. 

“Great. Now I need to go to the hospital.” You huff as you stand up.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts are written in italics_

You push the door of the hospital open-the cold air whips your face. The warmth of the sun dances across your skin and the soft wind passes through your hair. 

The hair on the back of your neck stands up as a chill runs down your spine. Someone is watching you. A few people walk past you without noticing your presence, but the eyes are still drilling holes in the back of your head. You start to walk a little faster, and faster until you’re running in the streets. The distressing feeling only seems to  get more present as you pace through the narrow alleys. 

Until it disappears, just like that. The sickening beat of your heart rings in your ears. 

“I’m fine, everything is fine, I’m safe…” Broken whispers croak their way out of your throat.

You jump back, your breath quicken once again, when you hear someone calling out your name.

“Nora-chan? Hi! It’s been a long time isn’t it.” Alarmed, you look up, but you relaxed almost instantly when your eyes fell on a really familiar man.

“Do you want something, kid?” Teuchi gives you a kind smile. As you are about to decline, your stomach makes a growling sound. You sigh in defeat.

“I would love that, but I don’t have money on me right now, so I guess I will just come back another-”

“There’s no need, we heard that you graduated from the Academy. Take this as a congratulation.” Ayame and Teuchi look sincerely happy for you and you feel obligated to accept the offer.

“Thank you very much to the both of you, it’s really appreciated.” You sit in the middle stall. “I will have a bowl of Miso Pork ramen, please.”

You've always wanted to taste Naruto’s favourite ramens and if you can eat it for free, of course you wouldn’t let the chance pass by.

“On the way!”

When you finish eating, it's a little bit past one in the afternoon. You thank both of them and make your way back to your house.

You go directly in the shower, feeling gross from your morning training.

When you remove the bandages and you move around, the pain in your ribs is almost all gone.

_ “That’s weird, they told me back at the hospital that it will take almost a whole week to be completely healed…” _ You shrug.

The hot water runs down your skin, soothing your aching muscles in its wake. You softly massage your scalp as you apply shampoo-the sweet smell of vanilla engulfs your senses. You scrub the dirt and the sweat off your pale skin due to your training session. You twist the knob of the shower to off and you get out. You dry your hair with a towel and put your still damped red locks in a french braid. 

_ “There’s still three hours to go before Ruto will be back from the Academy...What could I do in the meantime?” _ Walking around the village seemed like a good idea to you and it can help bring back memories from the first 10 years of this life, so why not?

It’s a beautiful day even if an autumn breeze makes goosebumps appear on your body. Young children are playing in the streets while their parents are chatting. Before you realise, you are in the middle of the Academy playground.

Your curiosity takes a toll on you when you hear the familiar voices of some kids.

“Do you want to go to the park with me after school?” From where you are standing, you aren't able to see who's talking so you keep getting closer,

“I would, but my mother will be mad if I return home later than I'm supposed to. Kaa-san can be such a drag sometimes.” You freeze in shock when you realize who the two little boys are. 

“Oh my fucking god.” You say much louder than you thought you would. 

_ "Crap..." _

“Did you hear that?” The second boy asks.

The two boys come into your sight as you stare at them with wide eyes.

“Who are you?” Chouji asks while Shikamaru is still silent, examining you closely.

“I’m Uzumaki Nora, I graduated not long ago.” You say confidently, but your fidgeting hands betray you. 

_ “Damn, they're even cuter than they look like in the series." _

“Uzumaki...Are you Naruto's sibling?” Chouji asks curiously. 

“Actually I’m his twin, I graduated earlier than I was supposed to. I’m the same age as both of you actually.” 

Shikamaru leans closer to Chouji. “We should go, a lot of people told me that being too close to the Uzumaki twins isn't a great thing…” 

He murmurs in Chouji’s ear, probably thinking that you won’t hear him. When Chouji looks back at you, he can see hurt flash behind your eyes. Although, before he could protest, he is getting pulled away by his friend.

_ “I guess that’s how Naruto feels all the time, I'll get used to it soon, well I guess...” _ You spin on your heels and walk away, embarrassed by how this conversation turned out.

A few hours later, you end up on the Hokage Mountain, your eyes wandering across the view before you. You sigh softly.

_ “How did all of this happen? I don’t understand.” _ Tears start to fill your eyes. For the first time since your arrival here, you feel sad and overwhelmed by the situation. 

_ “I wish someone could explain what happened and why am I not able to remember the past 10 years of this life. It sucks.” _

“What are you doing out there, Nora-chan?” You bolt in surprise.

_ “I met Naruto, Kakashi, Teuchi, Ayame, Shikamaru and Chouji in one day. And now him? Great.” _

“I’m sorry kid, I didn’t want to startle you.” He says laughing.

“Oh, it’s fine. I was lost in my thoughts and I didn’t pay attention to my surroundings.” You say looking up at the man beside you. 

_ “For real, the Third Hokage? I don’t need this today. I never liked him. He is way too soft to be Hokage. Like honestly, Naruto had a shitty childhood and Sasuke's whole family was killed, because he wasn’t able to do his job like he should have. Ugh, can someone save me already...” _

“So, how was your first training with your new teacher?”

“It was fine I guess. Well, if I don’t mention that I waited 2 hours before Kakashi-sensei showed up, ran three laps around the whole village, almost was ‘chidoried’ and burned alive. Oh, and I broke two ribs. All fun.” You add the last sentence bitterly.

“As I can see, Kakashi-san didn’t go gently on you.” He says, amusement lacing his voice.

“Yeah, he’s a good shinobi and all, but he might be a little too rough to be a teacher. I mean I’m just 10 years-old and I'm still fresh out of the Academy. That’s a little bit too harsh.”

“I know, but try to give him a chance. You’re his first student and he went through a lot of things...Anyways, I’m sure in time you will be glad to have S-ranked shinobi as teacher, am I right?” Without even looking at the older man, you know he has a knowing smirk on his face.

“Yeah well I hope so, because right now I feel as if I'm being teached by a teenager with a big-ass ego. It’s kind of annoying.” Your eyes widen and you bite your lips in realization of what you just said about one of the best ninja in the village. Though, the old man snickers at your comment. 

“Yeah, I totally can understand what you mean. Well, I don’t want to be intrusive, but Naruto is probably at your house right now. You might want to go to your apartment before he goes crazy.” The old man says, when you slowly realize how long you’ve been gone. You stand up in a flash.

“Well, it was nice talking to you, Hokage-sama. Have a nice evening.” You give him a smile and you run as fast you can, eager to see Naruto.

Naruto jumps in your arms as soon as you open the door.

“Nee-chan! Where were you?!” 

“I walked around the village and I didn’t see the time pass. Sorry about that little brother.” You ruffle Naruto’s hair playfully.

“I'm going to cook some kare-raisu. Do you want some?”

“Yes! I will start a movie!” He sprints towards the living room and jumps on the couch. 

Once you finish cooking, you join Naruto. A kid movie is playing on the screen and in all honestly it's really boring and childish, but Naruto seems to enjoy it. So, you keep quiet and say nothing about it.

Not even an hour after the movie started, your twin is already asleep beside you.

_ “Damn boy, you sure had a busy day. For god’s sake, it’s only 7 in the afternoon, how can you already be sleeping.” _ You skip through the channel of the television, until you find a documentary about the Third Ninja War. You watch the TV for almost two hours and it's getting quite dull and boring. 

You pick up Naruto in your arms and make your way to your room. You tuck Naruto to bed and kiss his forehead. “Goodnight.”

You change in a white tank top and some black spandex and hop in your bed. You stare at your ceiling unable to fall asleep.

“I guess tomorrow can only be better than today…”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts are written in italics_   
>  **The text in the book is written in bold**

Four hours. Four freaking hours since you arrived and Kakashi is still nowhere to be found.

“When he arrives, he's done for.” You roll your eyes. 

Sadly for you, you had the time to stretch, meditate, run and climb five trees with chakra before he finally bless you with his presence. He's perched on a tree with his nose buried in his Icha Icha. 

“Hi. Sorry about that, an old lady needed help with her grocerie’s bags and me being a good person, I felt the need to help her transport them to her house.” He says without even looking at you.

“I don’t know why or care about the reasons you keep being late because either way I hate it and I sure won’t do as if it was fine. I can tolerate that you arrive an hour late since it gives me time to stretch and warm up, but goddamn 5 hours, nah. So please, can you stop being a jerk and grow out of your ‘I’m better than everyone else’ phase, because I won’t stand it.” He finally raises his eye from his book and glares at you with a bored look.

“Mah, you’re a feisty one aren’t you. If you need a reminder, I’m the adult here and most importantly I’m your jounin-sensei. So, drop the attitude around me, brat.” His gaze is almost challenging. 

“If you want even an ounce of respect from me, you’ll need to act as the goddamn adult you are. Because right now, the only thing I can see in front of me is an immature asshole.” You hiss through your gritted teeth.

“10 laps around the village. Now, and don't make me repeat myself.” His jaw twitches as his patience runs thin.

“You just proved my point about being immature…” You mumble under your breath and by the way he stiffed, you know that he heard you. 

_“Better get going.”_

Soon enough, sweat is dripping from your face and your breath is rigged. 

_“I know that I should regret what I said, but honestly telling him to fuck off was so worth the 10 laps.”_

“Today, I will test your aim. You will start with kunais, shirrukens and senbons.” Kakashi explains the exercise and sits back against a tree as you train.

The training went unexpectedly well, your movements were fluid and every weapon you threw at least touched the target.

_“Well, at least I’m not a shitty genin. Jutsus of two different chakra natures and a good aim, that's not bad I guess.”_

Kakashi puts away the senbons you used in one of his hip’s pouches and walks away slowly.

“I will be on a mission for the next 2 weeks, you practise on your own until then. Eat well and drink a lot of water.” He disappears in a cloud of smoke, leaving you alone on the training ground.

You painfully walk back to your apartment, your leg’s muscles crying out at every step. When you arrive you sigh desperately at the sight of the state your home is. 

_“I could do some cleaning. This place looks like a dumpster.”_

You shower and change in booty shorts with a baggy shirt. You braid your red hair in a single french braid.

You start with the kitchen, because the dishes in the sink grossed you out the most. You then clean up the bathroom and the living room. The only room left to do is your bedroom.

You vacuum the whole room and sort the things under Naruto’s bed. The sole thing left to do is to rearrange your bookcase.

You remove all the books and clean the shelves. You then put back each book one by one classified by the type of story in the bookcase. Until there’s only one book left on your desk : “My creations”. You open the red cover and you almost drop the book when you recognize your handwriting.

**Hi! I’m Uzumaki Nora. This is kind of a diary so if you’re not me, well stop reading. <3**

**Anyways, this is kind of an encyclopedia of all the jutsus that I invented and wish to perfect. Those jutsus are secrets, nobody knows that I created them. So be quiet about it, we wouldn’t want to be caught, wouldn’t we? ;)**

**Nora’s Style: Cloak of Blindness….p.2-3**

**Nora’s Style: Touch of Blindness….p.4-5**

There’s no date or anything that could tell you how long ago it was written. You stare blankly at the words in hope to bring back memories, but it's useless. You slowly turn the page.

**The Cloak of Blindness is a jutsu that makes me invisible! Well technically I’m not invisible, I just coat my entire body in water nature chakra and it will act kind of like a mirror.**

**I can choose who can or can’t see, smell, hear or sense me. Though, people can touch me or hurt me even if they don’t see me. No kekkei genkai can see through or copy my jutsu and even if my opponent has sensory abilities, they can’t perceive me. I discovered these things through experiment, but I still don’t know why kekkei genkais and sensory abilities are useless against my jutsu. Maybe it’s because my water nature chakra is special? Ouhh spooky!**

**Anyways, I’m the only one who can deactivate this jutsu. If I don’t have chakra anymore, this jutsu won't be undone. I need to say “Cloak of Blindness: Deactivated” and do the hand sign (look at p.3) if I want to stop the jutsu.**

Page 3 is filled with drawings of hand signs that you’ve never seen before. You trace the outlines of the drawings with your index, eyebrows knit together in confusion. You turn the page.

**The Touch of Blindness is pretty much the same as the Cloak of Blindness, but it affects objects and other peoples when I touch them. I also need to coat the target in a layer of water nature chakra.**

**I can’t put objects or people under this jutsu by accident, because if I don’t have the will to activate the jutsu, well it won’t. I mean that’s kind of oblivious, but imagine if I touched someone and they just disappear from everyone's vision. That jutsu would have been completely pointless.**

**From the information I was able to gather, thanks to my many experiments, there’s no limit of entities or time.**

**Every entity suffers the same effects as when I put myself under the Cloak of Blindness, but I can’t choose who can or can’t see the object or the person under the jutsu. In other words, I’m the only one that will be able to see, smell, hear or sense objects or people that are put under my jutsu. Once again, the jutsu can’t be deactivated in any ways other than if I say “Touch of Blindness: Deactivated” and do the hand sign at the sametime (look at p.5). I also need to touch the object or the person to undo this jutsu.**

Page 5 is also covered with drawings similar to the ones on page 3. Though, the hand signs are slightly different from the ones from before, but they are still pretty much the same. 

You look at the clock hanging on the wall above your headboard, 14:33. You close the diary and put it on the highest shelf. 

_“Naruto’s classes finish in about two hours and a half, I could watch TV and pick him up directly at the Academy. I’m sure it would make him happy.”_

* * *

“I’m here to pick-up Naruto. I’m Uzumaki Nora, his sister.” You look at the man before you, Umino Iruka.

“Of course! Just a minute, I will-” A loud noise makes both of you jump. Iruka spin on his heels and sprint in the hallway. Curious, you follow him closely. Iruka enter the classroom where the weird noise came from. You sneak your head in the class and almost burst out laughing.

Naruto is laying on the ground and a boy with raven hair is standing beside him, looking down at Naruto.

“What happened here?!” Iruka asks angrily.

“Naruto challenged Sasuke, saying he was better than him and well…He got thrown across the class.” Chouji admits.

“Naruto! What did I say about-” You put your hand on Iruka’s arm.

“Ruto.” You look at your twin coldly.

“Nee-chan what are you doing here?” He jumps on his feet with a smile across his face.

“That’s beside the point.” You turn your head to face Iruka. “I’m sorry for any inconvenience that Naruto has caused. You can be sure that he will hear about this later, Iruka-sensei.” You give Naruto a side glance.

“I-Uh thanks?” Iruka looked at you with a puzzled expression on his features.

“Oh and I almost forgot, you’re Sasuke right?” The boy grunt in response. “Well, I will take that as a yes. I’m sorry if Naruto disturbed you or made you uncomfortable. He doesn’t mean it like that.” You give Sasuke a kind smile, but you only receive another grunt as he walks back to his desk.

You let your eyes wander across the classroom. You are able to recognize a few faces like Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. When you make eye contact with Shikamaru, you quickly look away as an embarrassed blush forms across your face.

“Naruto, it’s time to go.” The yellow-haired boy nobs and walks slowly. “Sorry for the disturbance again.” You say as you follow Naruto out of the class.

Once you are both out of the building, you look at Naruto. 

“You know Ruto, you don’t need to fight everyone or be the class clown to be acknowledged. Doing so will only result in people despising you.” Naruto's eyes are filled with tears.

“I’m sorry if I made you feel embarrassed back at the Academy, but I needed to give my apologies. Even if I understand why you did such a thing, it’s still not okay.” You give him an apologetic smile.

“If you want, I can teach you some ninjutsu and help you with your aim, so people will acknowledge you for a good reason.”

“Are you serious? You would do that for me?!”

“Of course I would, dummy. Now, want some Ichiraku ramens?”

“Yes! Thank you nee-chan.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts are written in italics_   
>  **The book's text is written in bold**

You join your hands in the signs you saw yesterday in your book.

“Nora’s Style: Cloak of Blindness.” You mumble under your breath and you coat yourself with your water nature chakra. You feel as if you’re lighter almost as if you’re a ghost.

The small restaurant is packed with people. Every table is occupied by someone, a couple or a family.

“Uh, hi?” The lady at the reception doesn’t answer or even raise her eyes from the computer. 

_“I guess that’s a good thing.”_ You walk between the tables and, once again, no one asks anything or even looks at you. You are careful to not touch anybody or anything - the words written in the book echoing in your head.

**Though, people can touch me or hurt me even if they don’t see me.**

Satisfied with your experiment you head for the exit, but a voice freezes you in place.

“She’s one of a kind.” Shikamaru. You turn your head quickly, alarmed. Chouji, Ino and him are at a table in the back, but they don’t seem to know you’re there or at least they aren’t looking at you. A relieved sigh escapes from my lips.

“I know, right? If I was in this situation, I wouldn't have apologised for Naruto. He was the one that caused trouble and he should have dealt with it.” The blonde girl says with an arrogant tone. You narrow your eyes at the group, you know too well that you are the subject of their conversation. 

“Ino, I don’t think you look at the situation the right way. Imagine if it was Shikamaru or me in this situation and not Naruto. We all know that you would’ve done the same thing as Nora.” Chouji says between two bites of his meal. 

Your curiosity takes a toll on you and you slowly walk closer to their table. “Honestly, I like her. She isn’t scared to stand up for the people she cares about and she doesn’t care what people will think of her, because of it.” Chouji says with a smile plastered on the face as you blush slightly.

“Was she in our class before she graduated? I don’t remember seeing her around before.” Shikamaru asks, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, she was actually. From what I recall, she didn’t really interact with other people, well except Naruto it is.” Ino lean back in her seat. “I’m surprised that you never noticed her. It’s quite unusual for you to miss things like that.” The girl snickers.

Shikamaru shrugs. “I know. That’s why I find it weird that I don't remember seeing her before. It’s not like her red hair is unnoticeable either.”

Shikamaru raises his hand, signaling to the waiter that he wants the receipt. You finally turn around and make your way out.

The street is almost deserted, but you still hide yourself behind a trash bin before you deactivate your jutsu. 

_“Well, I guess it really works. Now I need to find a way to test the Touch of Blindness.”_

You stop in front of a little fruit shop when an idea comes into your mind. A bell rings as you push the door open. You walk around in your search for apples.

“Nora’s Style: Touch of Blindness.” You whisper as your hand makes seals. You then touch an apple, making it disappear to everyone, except you. You infuse your right hand with water nature chakra and you brush the tip of your fingers against an apple, transfering the chakra to the fruit.

You pick two other apples and make your way to the cashier. 

_"It’s 100 ryo for one apple, so if it works it will be 200 and if it doesn't it will be 300."_ You put the three apples on the desk.

“That will be 200 ryo, please.” The employee says with a kind smile.

You give her the required money and walk out of the store with a proud smile plastered on your face. You undone the jutsu as soon as you are out. 

“These jutsus will be really useful. I will be able to beat Kakashi-sensei easily now.” Your lips curve in a sly smirk.

During the next two weeks, you train non-stop and you perfect your new jutsus. . Kakashi-sensei is supposed to return to the village today and you are excited to show him what you’ve been working on.

Training ground 9 is empty as usuals. You hang your black backpack on a tree and you sit against it. Before your training sessions, you like to meditate, usually, it helps with your concentration and your chakra control.

You focus on the sounds surrounding you, the wind in the leaves and the birds chirping are like a melody for your ears. Even in your past life, you always loved nature. The calm that it procure you is indescribable. You move your focus on what you can smell. You take a deep inhale in and the odor of grass and flowers submerge your senses in a sweet and recomforting way. You then concentrate on what you can feel. Like the subtle heat of the sun on your skin, the tingles on your legs from the grass underneath you or the cold wind as it sways in your hair. You slowly open your eyes and stand up.

You stretch, starting with your neck gradually down to your calves. 

_“I guess I could run two or three laps around the village as a warm up.”_ You tie your hair in a ponytail and start to run. 

When you finish, you aren’t sweating as much as usual and your breath is more controlled. A genuine smile appears on your face when you realize that it means you are able to run faster than you could before and your stamina is improving. You eat two protein bars that you put in your backpack beforehand and drink a lot of water, just like Kakashi advises you to do.

During the past 2 weeks, you also worked on your sensory abilities. You found out by accident that when you pulse your chakra out of your body, you can feel where and how many people are close to you. It kind of acts like a radar would. Your stomach drops when you sense someone about 150 meters away from you. You reach for three senbons in your hip’s pouch and you throw them where the person is. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” You ask, trying to hide the fear in your voice the best you can.

“You’ve got better I see. Sensory skills? Didn’t know you had these. Good job.” Kakashi says as he nonchalantly comes out of his hiding spot. Your brain takes a few seconds to process what he said. “Did he just compliment me?!”

“Don’t flatter yourself, I didn’t even hide my presence that well.” His visible eye is boring to yours in a cocky way.

“That’s not the only thing I got better at during these two weeks, you know?” You huff. “I have jutsus that you don’t even know the existence of. So don’t go and think you’ve got me all figured out, huh?” You smirk, knowing damn well that you're just upsetting him for fun.

“So what are you waiting for? Are you going to show them to me or not? I'm not going to wait here all day long.”

“If we can spare, then yes. My jutsus are more useful in combat.” You look at him with a playful smirk.

“Alright, but this time don’t complain if you get hurt. You asked for it.”

You snort. “We will see who will get hurt. Oh, and by the way you should use your Sharingan, even if it won’t change anything.” You giggle when he slightly stiff at the mention of his eye.

You are standing in a fighting stance, knees flex and arms in front of your face. 

_“I’m not really surprised that he doesn’t listen when I tell him to use his Sharingan, but still I don’t like to be belittled.”_ You roll your eyes.

“I just want to make something clear before we spare. No one knows that I own these jutsus, including Naruto, and I would like to keep it that way. I don’t wanna brag, but I could be in serious danger if an enemy learns that I created these jutsus. So please, could you keep it for yourself.” 

“I can’t promise you anything, because one day I might be forced to tell the Hokage or someone else, but until then I will do my best. Now, you got me really curious so stop babbling and show me.”

You make hand signs, Kakashi eyebrows furrowed at the sight of the new seals.

“Nora’s Style: Touch of Blindness!”

You cast your jutsu on all of your weapons in both of your hips pouches. You grab 8 senbons, one in between each fingers of your hands.

“Nora, what are you doing. You’re telling me that’s your jutsu? You have absolutely nothing in your hands-” You throw all the senbons and you can hear him wince loudly as the needles implant themself in his arms.

“Don't underestimate me.” You say angrily.

“How did you do that?”He asks as he tries to remove the invisible senbons in his arms.

“Let’s fight and I will explain later, huh?” You infuse chakra at the bottom of your feet and sprint towards him. You pull out a kunai and attempt to stab him in the stomach but he kicks your left leg, deviating your trajectory, so you miss him only by an inch. He jumps backwards in an attempt to put some distance between the both of you.

Blue lighting forming in his right hand. Your hands join together, forming a series of hand signs as quickly as they can.

“Nora’s Style: Cloak of Blindness!”

As you slowly become invisible, Kakashi looks more confused than ever. You throw three senbons at him, hitting the chakra point of his right arm. The Chidori disappears and you take the opportunity to punch him in the stomach.

“What the f-” You kick him in the back, making him fall on his knees. You dispel your jutsu and as you reappear before his eye he stands up on his feet.

“So, do you like my jutsus?” You smirk.

“Since when do you have these?”

You shrug. “I developed my jutsus quite a long time ago, I think? Honestly, I don’t remember.”

“How did the idea come to you? And how did you create them? How does it work?”

“My god, one question at the time please and I just told you, I don’t remember. All I know is what it does and what it doesn’t.” You both remain in silence for what feels like an eternity.

“Then tell me about what you know then.” His voice is stern.

“The Cloak of Blindness is a jutsu that has the capability to make me invisible, as I like to call it. I can choose who will be able or not to see, smell, hear and sense me, but even if I'm under the jutsu you can still touch me and hurt me. Essentially, I just need to cover myself in water nature chakra and voilà. 

The Touch of Blindness is pretty much the same thing, but the jutsu can only be cast on objects or other people when I touch them. Though, I can’t choose who can perceive the target. I will always be the only one able to see them. There is no limit of time or entities that can be put under the jutsu. To activate it I basically need to coat the target in my water nature chakra, it’s pretty simple honestly.

Also, no kekkei genkai or sensory abilities can see through or copy these jutsus. There’s no other way to stop the jutsus than by saying the names of the jutsu followed by deactivated. As example, Cloak of Blindness: Deactivated. Simultaneously, I need to make a hand sign special to my jutsus. Finally, if I want to remove the Touch of Blindness, I need to be in direct contact with the object or the person. Uh, yeah I think that’s pretty much all of it.”

“Okay….” He massages his temples as if all the information gives him a headache. “Does it take a lot of chakra?”

“Umh….I don’t know honestly. That was actually the first time I used it in a fight, but right now I can say that a little bit more than the fifth of my chakra is gone. Although, I don't think this won't be a problem, I have an enormous amount of chakra.”

“Right, I have a last question. Why does your water nature chakra do such things? Even if I coat myself in some, I won’t disappear like you do.”

You scratch the back of your neck awkwardly. “Well that’s the thing, I don’t know? In fact, I believe it’s water nature chakra, but I’m not really sure. The only things I know for sure is that it acts kind of like a mirror since I don’t typically disappear, you just can’t see me anymore.” 

He sighs. “I need to go and report this to the Hokage. I know that I told you that I wouldn’t, but we both know that I really don’t have a choice.” It's almost as if he is giving you an apologetic look, but you dismiss the thought.

“I guess it’s fine. I’ll come with you.” You pinch the bridge of your nose, annoyed.

_“Maybe I should’ve kept it secret, huh.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BY THE WAY  
> When Chouji said that he liked Nora, I don't mean it like a he has romantic feelings for Nora yet. I mean it like he respects her and he like her as a friend would.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts are written in italics_

“You are now strictly forbidden to use the Cloak and the Touch of Blindness in any combat situation. The only time you’ll be able to use it will be when I personally allow you to use it against Kakashi-san during a spare in a controlled environment. I hope you know that this decision is made purely for your safety, Nora-chan. If an enemy learns that you have these jutsus, you’ll be heavily targeted.” An apologetic smile hetchs on the Third Hokage face.

“I understand.” You direct your gaze towards your sensei on your right. Kakashi is leaning back against the window, his face blank. 

_ “Of course he doesn’t care. Stupid of me for expecting something of him.”  _ An annoyed scoff leaves your lips.

“May I be excused, Hokage-sama? I have other things to do.” It takes all your might for you to not tell him to fuck off. “I hate this man. For God's sake, who let him be a Hokage. Everyone would have been better than him.”

“Yes, you can go. Have a nice day kid.” You storm out of the office, pissed by how the events turn out. You wait for a few minutes outside the building, assuming Kakashi would’ve followed you, but he didn’t.

You walk around the village until you stumble across a park. You lay in the grass and look at the clouds. The chilly autumn air brushing your face. You close your eyes and take a deep inhale. 

The days since then flew by, but Kakashi has been nowhere to be seen since that day in the office. Even if you don’t want to admit it, you miss seeing him around. Even though the both of you were never really close,but afterall you didn’t have a team so you were never really close to anyone else. Only being with your sensei gives you somewhat of a feeling of having a team.   
The cold weather of mid-December made it hard, but you trained non-stop. Everyday you ran and sparred with a tree until your legs gave out. You also helped Naruto with his taijutsu a lot in the meantime and he quickly improved.

Right now, you are walking around the village, because you want to buy a christmas present for Naruto and maybe also one for Kakashi. You come across a jewelry store not so far from your apartment. Necklaces, bracelets and earrings everywhere, but one necklace specifically catches your attention.

It's a simple gold chain with an “N” as a pendant. Not too feminine, but not too masculine either. Simply perfect.

A few hours passed by as you roamed in the streets, but you still didn’t have Kakashi’s gift. At this point, you wonder if you’ll find one at all.

The weapons store you’re in right now is pretty small, but very cozy. The swords section is filled with every type of blade you can imagine of; swords that only a samurai uses and even sabers.

“Are you looking for something specific?” An old lady asks, probably the owner you guess.

“Well not really. I’m looking for a gift, I think a long blade sword will suit the best, but I’m not really an expert in those things.” You laugh awkwardly.

“Well, I can help you with that. The person is a male or a female?”

“A male, he’s something like 25 years-old.”

“Then you had a good instinct to go with a katana. Usually teenagers and females are more adept with lighter and shorter blades. Anyways, which chakra nature does he possess?”

“Well he can use all of them, but his main one is lighting.”

The elder woman looks at you curiously, almost as if you are mad. “All of them?”

You shrug. “Yeah. Does Hatake Kakashi ring a bell?”

“Oh! You should’ve told me earlier sweetie. I was a great friend of his parents a long time ago. Come with me.” You follow the lady at the back of the store. She reaches for a rectangular box that sits on the highest shelf of a dresser. She blows the dust off and slowly opens the box. A long katana rests in the box with a red case next to it.

It's beautiful. The handle is covered with hand-drawn designs and the blade is perfect, without even a scratch.

“This katana is specifically made for lighting chakra. It takes less than the quarter of the lighting chakra that it would take to infuse a normal blade. It’s also made of one of the hardest materials you could find on the market.”

“It’s absolutely magnificent, but I surely can’t afford it. I’m really sorry, but I will need to recline the offer-” The lady puts her hand on your shoulder.

“There’s no need to. I give it to you. I’m sure your sensei will love it and that he will make good use of it.” She gives you a kind smile and pushes the box your way.

“Are you sure? I’m sure it costs a fortune.”

“Yes, now take it, it’s yours."

“Thank you so much. I don’t know what to say…”

“Really, it’s fine. Now go, I have other customers.” She gives you a wink, as you exit the little store with a quick wave. _ “I hope he will like it…” _

You dropped both of the presents back at your apartment and placed both of your gifts under the Touch of Blindness so no one will find them. You knock on the door of the Hokage’s office.

“Yes?” You push the door open and you stick your head in the rrom.

“Nora-chan? What are you doing here? Is something going on?” The older man looks at you with worry written all over the face.

“No, nothing bad is going on. I actually have a favor to ask you…” You hide your fidgeting hands behind your back.

“What can I do for you kid?”

“Well, I haven’t seen Kakashi-sensei since...well what happened like a month ago and well I’m sure that he’s very busy and he has a lot of missions and all, but I wondered if the next time you see him, you could tell him that I would like to meet up with him on Christmas. I bought him a present and you know I want to give it to him in person. The thing is that I feel like he’s avoiding me and I know that you will see him in the upcoming week. So, he won’t be able to avoid you and I will really, like really, appreciate it if you could tell him to meet me on training ground 7 at noon on Christmas.” You look at him with pleading eyes.

“I will tell him, don’t worry.” You let a relieved sigh out of your mouth. “But on one condition” 

“Yes?”

“I want to know what you bought for him.” He says with a teasing smile. You resume what the lady told you and you flash an unsure smile to the older man in front of you.

“I’m convinced that he will love it. He doesn’t get gifts a lot, so it’ll mean a great deal to him.”

“Thanks. I will get going if I want to be home when Naruto does. Bye!” You close the door behind you, relieved that the Hokage accepted.

The next week pretty much consists of doing D-rank missions, pretty boring if you ask me. Every corner of the streets is decorated with colorful ornaments and the landscape is covered by the white blanket that the snowy days left behind.

You wake up when you feel someone hovering over you. You grab the stranger's right arm, you flip them over on the bed and you straddle them. Restricting their mouvements.

“Nee-chan?! What are you doing, it’s me!” Naruto screams and struggles under you.

“Shit, sorry little brother. Don’t sneak up on me next time, I could have hurt you! Anyways, why did you wake me up?”

“Are you kidding me? It’s Christmas, you know!” Naruto jumps around the room.

“Calm down, would you? Do you want my gift right now or later?” You say with a big grin plastered on your face.

“Did you just say gift? But I didn’t buy you one...” You ruffle his hair.

“Silly, you don’t need to give something back to me. I don’t really care if I receive gifts or not.” You reassure him, but the sad expression on his face is still there.

“If I would’ve known before, I would’ve got you one…” 

“Now, now, it’s Christmas. It’s a happy day. Stop moping around. Do you want my gift or not?” You reach under your bed for the two small boxes.

“Close your eyes and put your hand out.” You quickly undone the Touch of Blindness and put one of the little boxes in his hand. “Okay, you can open it.”He looks at the box curiously as he carefully opens it.

“Nora..” He looks at you with stars in his eyes. “I love it!”

“I hope you do.” You giggle. You open the second box with the same necklace inside. “I got one for myself too and I infused yours with my chakra. Soon, I will be going on C or B-ranked missions, so I won’t always be there. This necklace will remind you that wherever I am, I will always be with you-” The second you finish your sentence, Naruto jumps in your arms. Hugging you so tight, that at this rate he would probably crush your bones.

“Thank you so much nee-chan. I love you” He mumbles, face pressed in your shirt. 

“Love you too Ruto. Now can you let me go? You’re suffocating me .” You laugh as he lets go of you. “Let me dress up properly and I will cook breakfast, deal?”

“Yeah!” He hurries out of the room while you laugh.

_ “I’m glad I put a coat on, it’s freezing out there.”  _ Training ground 7 is empty as usual at this hour since most people are having lunch. You look at the sky as snowflakes danced in the wind.

_ “I hope he will show up…”  _ When you arrived, it was already past one. You knew that there was no point to arrive in time if Kakashi wouldn’t.

An hour pass and still no sign of him. The hour transformed in two, and it went on. Five hours passed when you finally felt a presence next to you. 

“Took you long enough.” You give him a bored look, but deep down he really hurt you.

“Honestly, I don’t even know why I keep trying. We both know that you figured out that I really wanted to meet you today. I asked the goddamn Hokage for help and you still made me wait 5 hours!” You undone the jutsu on the box before you throw it at him.

“Happy fucking Christmas Kakashi-sensei.” You turn on your heels. “Hope you like your gift.” You walk away.

_ “I don’t know why I thought that he would have tried to be there in time.” _

“Wait.” You stop in your tracks and you look over your shoulder.

“I’m sorry.” Your eyes widen when you see sincerity in his eye. “You don’t want to see my reaction when I open your gift?” He laughs awkwardly, probably trying to lighten the mood. He sits on the ground and pats the ground beside him, in a way to say ‘sit with me'. You hesitate, but you give in. Walking slowly, you sit in front of him.

“So, are you going to open it? Or are we going to be here until tomorrow?” You say with a smirk. He rolls his eye, but you can see his signature smile forming beneath his mask. He slowly opens the box and his eyes widen when he sees the weapon. He looks back at you as you simply smile.

“The designs on the handle are hand-made. The metal used is one of the strongest you could find. Also, it’s made so that lighting chakra circulated easier in the blade than it usually does so it uses almost no chakra. You won't find another katana like this one in the whole world, it's unique. I thought that it would be useful since your main chakra nature is lighting.”

“Nora, thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it.” You scratch the back of your neck nervously, still smiling sheepishly. “Naruto’s waiting for me. And goddamn, I swear I never saw him so excited.” You laugh at your own joke, trying to do small talk.

“So, see you here at six tomorrow…” It sounds more like a question than an affirmation to be honest.

“Yeah. See you tomorrow.” Kakashi is still staring at the blade, amazed.

“I swear if you’re late tomorrow, I'm going to beat your ass.” You smirk as he laughs, but you give him a look saying ‘I’m serious’.

_ “That went better than I thought, well if you don't mention the five hours I spent freezing my ass off…” _


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts are written in italics_

“I swear D-ranked missions are so boring.” You are slowly walking back to the Hokage’s office after your sixth D-ranked mission of the morning with a white cat in your arms. You put the missing cat in the owner's arms with a smile.

“Thank you very much!” You stiff when the old lady gives you a hug.

“Yeah, you’re welcome.” You wiggle your way out of her arms, uncomfortable by the sudden affection. The woman gives you a smile before she exits the room.

“You did a great job today, Nora-chan.” The Third Hokage congratulates.

“Thanks. Do you have another one for me right now?”

“Maybe later, but not right now. You can go home for now, kid.” He gives you a big smile. You wave and walk out.

The cold wind of February brushes your cheeks as you walk in the streets. You’re heading towards your favorite park, not so far from where you are right now. One of the main reasons you love it so much is because you’ve never seen anyone going there. It’s almost like a hiding spot for you, somewhere where you can look at the clouds in silence. Even if you're absolutely freezing, you can pass hours laying on the ground as you admire the blue sky.

Today is different though, you have the feeling like you're not alone. You let out a wave of chakra and your sensory skill confirms your doubts. “Who’s there?”

You sit up and face the direction where you sensed someone. When you catch a glimpse of the person, your eyes widen in shock. “You’re the boy from the Academy aren’t you?”

_“If I say his name he will probably get suspicious, because I’m technically not supposed to know it. I need to be careful about what I’ll say, he’s not dumb.”_

“Well, are you going to stay hidden? I found you, it's no use.” You give him a playful smile. The boy walks slowly with his hand in his pockets.

“Wanna look at the clouds with me? They’re really pretty today.” He shrugs, but he still lies down beside you. “You already know my name, it would only be fair if you would tell me yours, don’t you think so?” You tease.

A few minutes go by as he tries to figure if telling you his name is a good idea or not. “Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru.”

“Oh! You’re from the Nara clan, that’s so cool! I wish I had a clan, I’m sure it’s cool to have something like a big family.” You try to sound surprised by what should be new information to you. _“Okay, technically I’m in a clan, but apart from me, Naruto and Karin they’re all dead so, we're not gonna mention that.”_

“Yes, but it can be such a drag sometimes. I’m the clan’s heir, so one day I will be forced to manage the whole clan.” You can see him from the corner of your eyes staring at you, but you keep your eyes on the clouds.

“I’m sure that until then, you won’t feel as if you're being forced like you say. I have the presentiment that you will enjoy it.”

“I hope.” He mumbles under his breath.

“Shika, can I ask you a question?” You feel him stiff at your side and you wonder if it’s from the nickname.

“What is it?” You smile slightly when you realize that he didn’t complain about the nickname you gave him.

“Why did people told you to keep your distance from me and Naruto?”

_“I get that people are scared of Naruto, but why me?”_

“I don’t know. At first, I thought that people despise Naruto because of his multiple pranks, but it doesn't make sense. Why would they hate you too? You never pulled pranks on anyone and their hate is way too strong toward the both of you for it to only be caused by lame pranks.” He sighs.

“Then, why did you pull the other boy away when I met you months ago?” You sit up and look at him.

He shrugs. “At that moment, I thought that running away would have been easier. If one of our senpais saw us talking to you, me and Chouji probably would have been in trouble. It was easier, for real being yelled at is such a drag.”

“Yeah, it is.” You giggle a little. “By the way, aren’t you supposed to be at the Academy right now?” His eyes widen a little when he understands that you caught him. Your giggle turns into a full out laugher “It’s fine, I won’t tell anyone.”

You both talked and admired the clouds until he had to leave. You told him that you will be at the park at the same time next week, hoping that he will understand that it’s a rendezvous. You smile happily as you walk back to your house. _“I might be able to make friends quicker than I thought.”_

“Hey.” Your heart skips a beat in surprise.

“What the heck! Are you trying to kill me Kakashi-sensei?!” You hear him snickers at your comment.

“Don’t be dramatic. If you would have paid even a little attention to your surroundings, you wouldn’t have been shocked by my appearance. Anyways, I’m here to tell you that we have a C-ranked mission. You need to go to the Hokage’s office at the first hour tomorrow. Pack for a week.”

“A week?”.

He sighs. “Yes. It’ll probably take only two days at the most, but if it takes longer than supposed to, you’ll be happy to have packed more than needed.”

“Okay, I guess we will receive the information necessary for the mission tomorrow?”

“Yes and don’t be late. See ya.” He disappears in a puff of smoke as you roll your eyes dramatically.

“You’re the one to talk…” You mumble under your breath.

* * *

The door swings open and Naruto bursts through it. “Hi nee-chan!”

“No need to scream little brother, I’m not deaf.” You tease. “How was your day?” He jumps on the couch beside you.

“Great! We practiced our taijutsu and Iruka-sensei told me I was really good compared to the others in my class, believe it!”

“I’m proud of you Ruto.” You ruffle his hair playfully as he giggles. “I have something to tell you…”

His giggle stops abruptly. “I will be going away on a C-ranked mission tomorrow. It will take at most a week."

“Are you serious?” His voice breaks slightly.

“Yes, but don’t worry I'm going to be back before you realise it.” You wink.

“You better.” He gives you a tight hug.

“I see that you are very confident in my capacities.” You say sarcastically. “It’s only a C-ranked and my sensei will be with me, I assure you that I will be fine. You better behave in the meantime okay? I will leave you some money in case something happens, but if I learn that you used it to buy Ichiraku’s ramen everyday, you’ll be in deepshit.” You joke.

The rest of the evening went well, both of you went to eat at Ichiraku's and watched a movie after, during which Naruto fell asleep once again.

You wake up at 4 a.m. the next day and showered quickly. You then dress up in your go-to mission outfit, a black crop-top turtleneck and a dark-red skirt with knee-length leggings underneath. You equip yourself with two weapons pouches. You secure your red leaf’s headband around your waist and put your hair in your signature hairstyle, two french braids. With your black coat and a pair of boots on, you walk out of your apartment. Little clouds come out of your mouth as you exhale in the cold air. The tip of your nose turns pink whilst you walk in the empty streets.

You are greeted by two shinobis when you walk in the Hokage Tower. “Hi! I have a mission today and I'm here to receive the details. Third Hokage-sama asked me and Kakashi-sensei to come by early this morning.” You inform. Both nob and look through the pile of paper in front of them.

“You can go to his office. He’s already waiting for you.” The brown-haired man gives you a quick smile. You thank them and walk up the stairs.

You knock on the door and you hear a gruff voice. “Come in.” You push the door and step in.

“Good morning Lord Third-sama.” A polite smile spreads across your face.

“Good morning to you too. I’ll wait for Kakashi-san's arrival before I give the mission's details. I hope he won't be too late.” He teases.

“He better not.” You roll your eyes. “Can I lay while we wait?” You tilt your head in the direction of the couch on your left.

“Of course kid. Make yourself comfortable.” He picks up his pen and concentrates on the paperwork in front of him. You flop on the couch lazily and close your eyes. _“I won't complain if I can get an extra two or three hours of sleep.”_

By the time you're drifting to sleep, you hear the door creaks open. Curious, you open one eye.

“I didn't expect to see you here for at least another hour Kakashi-san.” The Third Hokage mocks.

“I would be a bad teacher if I made my student wait, wouldn't I?” He winks at you.

“I see you bought a clock or is it that I scared you with my threats, sensei?” A playful smirk spreads on your face.

The Hokage clears his throat. “Do you want to know the mission's details or you would prefer to argue?” Kakashi and you both apologize. “This mission is a tracking mission. A missing-nin was spotted close to the border of the Land of Wind and ours. If possible, you will need to find his intention. Any combat situation will be avoided. Although, if the enemy engages the fight, you are authorized to fight back.” The old man pulls a scroll out of a drawer and puts it on his desk. “This is the information about the missing-nin. Are there any questions?”

Kakashi takes the scroll and puts it away in his pocket. “If the missing-nin goes into the Land of Wind’s territory, do we abort the mission or not?” Your sensei asks.

“Report back and we’ll decide what to do after. Now, go.” Lord Third orders.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thoughts are written in italics._

Even after all the speed and the stamina training you put yourself through for the past few months, you are barely able to stand at this point. The pain in your feet and the weakness in your legs due to the four hours of non-stop running makes you grit your teeth. You know that you are really fast and strong for your age, but the pace you need to keep in order to gain ground on the missing-nin is wearing you out quickly.

Kakashi allows you to take a short break to drink water and eat something. You pinch your lips together in an attempt to suppress a painful whine as you sit against a tree. You could feel Kakashi’s eye burning a hole in your skull as he stares at you.

Even the cold air of mid-February seems burning hot around you and the sound of your heavy breathing echoes in your head. You feel a slight shift in the air around you, you open your eyes slowly. You let your gaze wander around the small clearing in search of the cause. A little brown-haired dog close to your sensei catches your attention. _“Wait a dog?!”_

You blink slowly, in hope to determine if you are completely delusional or the dog you are pretty sure would answer to ‘Pakkun’ is really here. The deep voice made you jump.

“Who is this?”

You look up at your sensei, but when he doesn't speak up you finally calm your breath enough to be able to speak correctly. “I’m Uzumaki Nora, nice to meet you.” You flinch slightly when you feel the cold paws of the pug through the fabric of your leggings. Finally, he decides to sit on your lap.

“I’m Pakkun.” You can hear him sniffle the air as he brings his nose closer to you. The ninken turns his head and looks at Kakashi with a smug look. “So this is-”

“My student.” Kakashi interrupts the pug mid-sentence harshly. The dog grunts and looks at him in a way that says that they will speak about this later.

You scratch behind his ear. “Can I?” The ninken snuggles closer in response and you stroke down his back. His fur is surprisingly really soft, it was more like petting a bunny than a dog. The doggy scent that he gives off is recomforting and familiar.

The corner of her lips lifts up in a soft smile. _“Maybe Pakkun was able to recognize Minato and Kushina’s scent in mine? That would explain why Kakashi-sensei interrupted him.”_ You're pulled out of your thoughts when your teacher clears his throat.

“Pakkun.” He sighs. “Could you make buddies another time? We’re kind off in a hurry.”

“Hurry? Like you care about time.” The ninken grumbles. He leaps out of your lap. “What’s the mission, boy?” You snicker at the nickname Pakkun used to refer to your teacher which makes you earn a deadly look from Kakashi.

“Wagishi Yakatsu, a missing-nin, was spotted close to the border of the Land of Wind and ours. Our mission is to track him and find his intentions.” The small dog nobs and proceeds to sniff the air around the area.

“I have good and bad news. Which one do you want to know first?”

“We don’t have time for this, just give us the information for Kami’s sake.” Kakashi says as he pinches the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

“You’re really no fun, you know? Anyways, the good thing is that your prey is a few kilometers ahead from us and they are moving really slowly, but the bad news is that he isn’t alone. There’s a female with him, probably a strong genin or a really low-level Chunin. My boy, are you sure that it’s a good idea for your pup to follow you?”

“Maa, I see that you trust me.” Kakashi said sarcastically. “If I thought that I couldn’t keep her safe, I wouldn’t have brought her here. This mission is only a tracking one, I brought her with me to familiarize her with real missions and being out of the village. It’ll be fine, she has the best teacher anyways.” 

“You hardly teached me anything. The only thing you do is rough me up.” You mumble under your breath, but when you hear Pakkun's laugh you realise that maybe you said it too loud.

“Breaks over.” Your sensei said harshly. You roll your eyes and climb to your feet.

As the trio start to run again, your teacher is the one on the front and you try to keep up with Pakkun by your side. Every step is more painful than the one from before. You have to grit your teeth to cope with the screaming pain of your hips, knees, and ankles joints. You feel as if every muscle of your legs are on fire. A voice pulls you out of your thoughts.

“Be on your guards. I have a really bad feeling about this.” The pug says quietly so that Kakashi wouldn’t hear.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” You try to sound confident, but you fail miserably.

“Stop.” Your sensei mutters loud enough for you to hear and you almost collide with Kakashi as he stops abruptly. He points to the ground, well what is near it. Your heart sinks in your chest when you realise that it’s in fact a trap.

A sharp bark from Pakkun makes you turn your head in the other direction and you quickly jump back when two people appear in your vision. The women already leaping forward in your direction, a short blade in the right hand. You unconsciously take a kunai in your left hand and block her attack.

She kicks you directly in the middle of your chest with an incredible strength. You stumble backwards from the hit and by the time you compose yourself, she’s already charging at you again. You aim a punch at her face, only for it to be blocked. You then attempt to kick her in the guts, but she spins on her right leg and kicks your knee instead.

You wince loudly as the pain spreads rapidly in your leg. The woman attempts to kick you in the ribs, but you quickly move out of the way. You grab her right arm and twist it in her back. As you are about to dislocate her shoulder, she swings her head back and hits you with full force in the forehead. Stunned by the hit, you loosen your grip so she breaks free from your hold.

She puts some distance between the both of you and throws a few senbons. Luckily, you are able to deviate their trajectory with your kunai.

 _“Okay, taijutsu or weapons are clearly not going to work against her.”_ You jump back and you try to assess what’s happening around you. Kakashi is fighting Yakatsu, the missing-nin, and Pakkun is nowhere to be seen. You bring back your attention to your fight.

The woman’s hands are running through different seals, but you are able to recognize most of them. _“Fire nature. Fan-fucking-tastic!”_ You make the Dragon, Tiger and Hare signs quickly.

“Water Style: Raging Waves!”

“Fire Style: Flame Sphere!”

The winter makes fire style a lot harder to do so you easily overpowered her jutsu. You immediately join your hands in another series of hand signs.

“Water Style: Water Bullet!”

You can see utter fear in the eyes of the other woman as you spit more than a hundred of bullets as hard as iron. She dodges and deviates the trajectory of the majority but more then twenty hit her in the chest, arms and legs. Blood drips from her mouth and she falls on her knees.

You clutch harder to your kunai and you infuse chakra in the bottom of your feet. You leap forward the fastest you could manage, using her moment of weakness as an advantage. You swiftly stab her in the jugular with the kunai you still have in your left hand.

Blood spurts everywhere, your hands and your clothes covered in it. The woman falls on the ground and a pool of red rapidly forms around her. As the adrenaline comes down, you understand what just happened. A shiver runs down your spine.

You killed someone. Killed. You breath quicken and your vision blurs as realization hits you like a brick. You look down at your hands. Red. All you can see is red.

You fall on your knees beside the cold body and you start trembling violently. Killed. You feel your head spinning, as if you were about to pass out. You want to scream, to cry, but nothing happened. You sit there in complete terror from the sight in front of you. The images play again and again in your head like a broken movie.

You look at the empty and lifeless eyes of the dead woman in front of you. Dead. You feel someone beside you, but you can’t seem to move. You barely manage to turn your head on the side and you throw up. You feel someone hold your hair as you empty your stomach on the ground. You wipe your mouth with the back of your trembling hand.

You attempt to calm your breath down, but nothing works. In fact, it only seems to get worse. The taste of bile in your mouth makes you want to puke again. Your vision blurs and slowly goes black. Helplessly, you let yourself fall on your back. You feel strong arms picking you up carefully, but before you could protest you pass out.


End file.
